Constantin Kalmár
Constantin Kalmár is the captain of HAM. He hails from Romania and has been in combat against monsters the longest out of all members in HAM. ''History'' ''Pre-FlamingoMask'' Constantin Kalmár originally worked under the Romanian GDF branch where he was a soldier and signed up at age 18. He was present for Negitorodon's attack on Tokyo Japan in the 90's, where he was there to help evacuate citizens. Upon trying to rescue two girls, he came across a mysterious figure who told him to take the girls to safety and then get out of there fast. Constantin did so, helping the two girls along with him. Constantin observed the rest of the battle from afar, also watching the Ultramen defeat Negitorodon, but also witnessed the loss of Sevengar. Years later after the incident, Constantin Kalmár would rise to the ranks and join HAM, where after many years of service he would then become the captain. ''FlamingoMask'' ''The Birth of FlamingoMask'' Constantin first appeared when he was notified about the monster Naruton rampaging in Nagoya. Constantin then ordered the HAM members to go out and combat Naruton right away. Upon arriving there to combat the monster, another monster known as Garbage Monster appeared and killed Naruton, however then a new hero known as FlamingoMask showed up to combat Garbage Monster. Following the defeat of Garbage Monster, Constantin hired FlamingoMask for stopping Garbage Monster. However then Gamoni arrived; the fight wasn't over yet... ''Invisible Monster! Bring Me The Blood of the Earthlings!! Constantin assisted in the fight at first by opening fire at Gamoni as she was strangling FlamingoMask. After Gamoni retreated, Constantin than presented FlamingoMask to HAM and introduced him to most of the crew. When Gamoni struck again, Constantin ordered out a search for the monster. Constantin noted that the monster Gamoni appeared to be targeting villages one by one and could turn invisible, so he and HAM narrowed the location down to Hinohara and ordered a "lockdown" of sorts. Later that night after much searching, Gamoni was finally discovered by Jeevz. When Gamoni made herself finally visible, he opened fire at Gamoni's neck, causing her to drop her tangled web of civilians. Constantin then allowed FlamingoMask to fight Gamoni while he and the rest of HAM to free the villagers. Following Gamoni's downfall, Constantin and HAM succeeded in freeing all of the villagers, also helping them back to their homes. ''Bloodthirst Constantin and Constantin flew around the skies, patrolling the area, where they found it to be a peaceful day out and then shortly returned back to base afterwards. However later on, numerous reports of several people showing up dead and having lost their blood began to pop up. A watch was sent to HAM and once Allan discovered that the watches contained blood-draining materials. Constantin ordered everyone in HAM to further investigate to find out more details. When it was discovered that Alien Spell was responsible for the watches, Constantin ordered HAM to put a stop to the watch madness and had everyone show up tomorrow morning to stop the children from going into the building and buying any watches. They succeeded in distracting the kids away from the building, however then Alien Spell turned giant and went on a rampage. Constantin ordered FlamingoMask to take care of Alien Spell while HAM would save the kids. Later on when Alien Spell retreated and Zeron's demise, Constantin reported to FlamingoMask where Alien Spell was last seen and tasked him to eliminate the threat. ''Out from the Permian'' A while later, Constantin heard about a ship that sunk under mysterious reasons and stopped by the Nagoya University Hospital and interviewed one of the few surviving crew members of the ship. The captain of the ship then described to him what the beast looked like and Constantin took notes on it. Hours later Constantin showed up back to HAM and sent the info to Allan and Jeevz. When it was revealed to be the prehistoric monster known as "Doigeras", Constantin ordered to find out about the whereabouts of the Doigeras, heading out to Nagoya. It didn't take long for the Doigeras to appear and when it did, Constantin ordered for them to take it down, only for three more Doigeras to appear. Realizing that this would take more, Constantin then deployed his HAM members to use the HAM Kestrels. After a lengthy duel, three of the four Doigeras were slain and Constantin put on a watch for the fourth and final Doigeras. Later on Constantin detected the last Doigeras at a power plant and ordered HAM to eliminate it. After the Doigeras threat was ended, Constantin congratulated HAM and FlamingoMask on a job well done. ''Quod Tenebris Agente'' WIP ''Tourist Trap'' WIP ''Whatever Happened To Sevengar? '''WIP' ''The Graffiti Has Another Meaning'' WIP ''Don't Look At The Moon! '''WIP' Personality Constantin Kalmár is a serious but kind authority figure and is the most experienced member of HAM. He isn't phased by aliens much, and isn't easily scared in general. Whenever something weird happens, Constantin is always wanting to investigate it right away; preferring to act quickly rather than delaying it. While he is determined to his duty of protecting the world from giant monsters, alien threats and other oddities, he is readily accepting to peaceful aliens and monsters such as the Alien Pairans or FlamingoMask. In regards to FlamingoMask; he trusts him and sees much potential in him, however he also believes could use some work still, another reason as to why he recruited him to be part of HAM; that way his skills could evolve. Out of all of his crew members, he is often seen with Kiyoko Kobayashi or Dr. Kanedama, leaving either one of them in charge; should he be missing or in case he is busy with other matters. He is also very cautious and cool-headed, though their are sometimes when he can rushed into things. Abilities & Arsenal * Monster Knowledge: While not as well-versed as Jeevz in this regard, Constantin Kalmár possess much knowledge on giant monsters and aliens. * HAM Magnum: Constantin Kalmár is equipped with a HAM Magnum. * HAM Rifle: Constantin Kalmár is armed with a HAM Rifle, powerful enough to blast aways alien foes. * Marksmanship: Constantin Kalmár is highly skilled with guns. Trivia * Much like FlamingoMask himself, Constantin Kalmár originated as an RP character on a different site, but unlike that version here he is more prominent character. * Prior to joining the military, Constantin Kalmár was into the paranormal and once dreamed to become a ghost investigator. * Originally his character was meant to be more paranoid, darker and more distrusting towards FlamingoMask, however Gallibon the Destroyer thought this characterization didn't work and thus made him a more chill character. Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:HAM Members Category:Fan Characters Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:FlamingoMask Allies Category:Gallibon the Destroyer Category:HAM